It must be love
by Its-Keanna-Babe
Summary: Um, about all the teen characters in the Night world series. Starts off with Jez and Morgead, appearances from James and Poppy, and then goes to Ash and Mare, and so on.
1. Chapter 1

It Must Be Love

Morgead was staring at me again, like I was some vulnerable creature that needed protecting. I could almost tell exactly what he was thinking- he was worrying, again.

"I'm still here," I whisper to him. "I'm not going anywhere."

He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled me closer to him on the couch. "Too right you're not," he said fiercely.

He'd been like this for two weeks now; ever since we found out we were soul mates.

Oh yeah, and did I mention the fact that I'm a wild power, destined to save the world? Morgead seemed to think the closer I was to him, the safer I was.

Secretly, I suppose it's a nice feeling I get, whenever I catch him gazing at me. It's sort of a pleasant, squirmy sensation in my abdomen.

And yeah, it's not as if I'm not nervous or anything- more like bloody petrified. I mean, wouldn't you be? But I always end up comforting Morgead, ironic as it sounds.

"It's going to be okay," I promised him, careful to make sure my voice didn't break, so he wouldn't catch on to my lie.

He frowns. "You don't know that."

I put my left arm around his shoulders, clumsily giving him a hug. "You worry too much. Just go with it."

He smiles ruefully then, agreeing. "I love you, you know that, Jezebel?"

I scowl at the sound of my full name. "What did I tell you about calling me that, _Morgy_?"

I laugh when he glares at me, and then reaches over to cradle me in his arms. "Idiot."

The kiss he gave me then was sweet, albeit short.

I broke away, raising my eyebrows. "Who you calling idiot?"

We both leaned forward, eyes closed and then-

The door knocked. Morgead groaned. "Ignore it."

I shook myself out of our embrace and stood up quickly. "It's probably James and Poppy."

The door to Morgead and I's small flat was polished oak, and it complimented the simplicity of the atmosphere. I opened it, all the while wishing I was wearing something more attractive than the joggers and vest I had going on.

It was, as I'd guessed, James and Poppy back from their meeting with Thierry, looking rumpled and tired, but somehow still happy. Poppy peered around the doorway in such a way that Morgead was now visible to her.

"Hi, Morgead," she grinned.

He looked up and nodded moodily, grunting in reply. Jee, weren't guys so moody when they were interrupted?

James shook his darkish hair out of his eyes, and gave me a huge smile. He gave me a lopsided, one armed hug and greeted me.

"Is Ash coming along?"

"No, but Claire and Hugh are dropping by in about half an hour. We offered them a lift, but... they seemed otherwise occupied."

My eyes widened in surprise. Hugh and Claire? Funny, whenever I'd imagined Hugh dating someone else, I'd also guessed I'd be jealous. But I just felt pleasant surprise.

"Don't stand in the door way then... come on in."

James and Poppy went into the small room that doubled as a sitting area, and made themselves at home. Morgead brightened at the sight of James- honestly, since they met, the two of them have been inseparable.

While the guys did their manly whatever, Poppy followed me into our small kitchen.

"How are you guys doing, then?" she asked me while I got the kettle boiling. She leant on the counter, tapping her nails on the side. Her coppery curls shined bright in the lamp in the kitchen, and I was once again overwhelmed at how perfect she was.

"What, living together? Well, we haven't killed each other- not yet, at least."

Poppy laugh was tinkling, like bells. "Y'know, I felt the same way when I moved in with James. As much as I love the guy, he can be a total pain in the ass."

I poured the boiled kettle water into two mugs and added sugar and tea bags. While I busied myself with the stirring, Poppy changed location in the room and sat on one of the small chairs.

"Ash has gone to find Mary-Lanette."

I dropped the spoon I was holding in shock. "No way?"

"Yes, way. That's why he's not here."

"Okay." I settled myself back in the chair opposite the one Poppy occupied and placed the mugs in front of us. "Tell me all about it."

Poppy leaned in, ready to give me the good gossip. "Y'know how Ash left Briar Creek for a year?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"He was due back a few months ago, but the mission he was on sort of got in the way, so he left yesterday. He phoned the girls, but he's planning to leave Mary-Lanette in suspense so she gets the full impact when he surprises her."

"Really? Why didn't he say anything?"

Poppy glanced toward James's direction. "He, um, doesn't actually know we know. Some impinging on the mind went on."

I shook my head teasingly. "That's the one power I do miss, actually. Reading minds. Do you know when he gets back? I'm trying to get Morgead to spend more time with the day breaker guys, because sooner or later we're going to get sick of each other. Seriously, he never leaves my presence."

"He was thinking of coming back on Tuesday. I mean, obviously he has to stick around for a bit to see things over with the girls, and then he's hoping to bring Mary-Lanette back with him. That's the plan, anyway."

"Good, I'll tell that to Morgead."

Poppy widened her eyes suddenly. "God, I almost forgot... Thierry wants to meet with the wild powers this weekend. Honestly, what am I like? It's the entire reason for this trip as well..."

I frown. "Morgead's going to love that. He's so protective; I wouldn't be surprised if he put a camera in the shower. At the rate he's going, we're not so far off."

She shrugs. "Have fun telling him then. You can't miss this one, I'm afraid. Boss's orders."

I groan, and she laughs. "We have to go now. There's not going to be much space up in this joint when the other's arrive."

I pout. "Do you have to go?"

Since joining circle daybreak, Poppy and the girls were the closest friends I'd ever made- aside from the gang, of course. We spent every available moment together- when I wasn't in meetings, or being watched like a hawk by Morgead.

She grins. "Yes. And remember, Hugh and Claire are coming."

I close my eyes. "I can hardly wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the nice comments left by people**

**I do not own the Night World, much as that pains me.**

Ash's POV

All sorts of thoughts are flashing through my mind as I walk the long path toward Briar Creek.

Will she accept me? Has she missed me?

And most importantly, have I done enough?

Lord knows I'm no saint. But I have changed, corny as that sounds. I'm different now. I haven't even been back to the Black Iris after saving Gillian that night- there's not any point in keeping the fake facade, not now.

Before long, I reach the dusty narrow sidewalk that leads to the farm. My brain uses that as an excuse to babble on again.

I'd phoned the girls and asked them to get Mare over, but I'm not entirely sure if she'll turn up. She's usually star watching at this time, and I don't even know if she made close friends with my sisters.

My heart starts to thump at the thought of seeing her again. Embracing her again. This time, I'm not letting here go.

Not ever.

Jade was sitting excitedly on the porch awaiting my arrival when I finally strode into the driveway.

"Ash! I thought you weren't going to come!"

"It's Thursday, isn't it?" nerves made my voice sour and irritable.

"I know, but since you didn't come last time... I'm just so glad you're here-"

"Is she here?" I cut her off, impatient.

Jade looked at me triumphantly. "I was waiting to see how long it would take you to ask that. She's in the lounge with Kestrel and Mark."

I blinked; I'd expected her to stay away from Kestrel and stick with Rowan.

As though reading my mind, Jade nodded. "Rowan nipped out to get some snacks. Mark's still trying to teach us that humans need to eat every few hours."

I rolled my eyes in response to the name of Jade's alleged soul mate.

"Are you going to invite me in, or do I stay out here all night?"

Jade glared at me, and then let me pass. She skipped on ahead, miming for me to be quiet.

"Hey, Mare," she whispered theatrically.

"No, I'm not playing hide and seek again today. I'm tired."

"Guess who?" I said, striding in. Jeesh, she_ did_ look tired. She had dark patches under her eyes, as if she'd stayed up one night too many, and her skin was pale. She looked thinner, as if she hadn't been eating so well, and all the baby fat was stripped off of her face.

I watched her as her expression changed from tired, to startled, to recognition, and finally- the emotion I was looking for- delight.

"ASH!" she launched herself across the room into my arms and gave me the hugest bear hug of my life.

"Ouch." My voice was muffled.

Her face pink, she let me go. Then she rested her head against my shoulder and didn't move.

"I guess you missed me then, huh?"

Kestrel spoke now, her tone amused. "Missed you don't start to cut it. Girl over here hasn't slept for 2 days straight."

I pulled Mare's chin up to look into her face. "You do look like a mess, actually, sweetheart. Are you okay?"

She snuggled into me again. "I am now you're here."

I lead her over to the couch, where she stayed clutched to me in.

I looked around the room, seeing Mark laughing, Kestrel grinning, and Mare blushing-

I've come home.

And it's never felt better.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn and Rashel

Rashel's POV

Quinn was in the yard with Ash, play fighting. Well, at least it _looked_ like play. There were still laughing, though, so it couldn't have been that serious.

"Do they always do that?" Mare asks, staring at Ash.

Mare has been here for just over a week now. Ash brought her back last Wednesday, and she's been here ever since. (_Ash's and Mare's week in briar Creek will be a flash back)_

"Uh, yes. On a regular basis. You'll get used to it."

Mare took a deep breath as if to say- _I'll never get used to it._

Ash and Quinn were getting into it properly now. The laughter was gone- they were focused.

Neither planned on losing.

"Go for the head strike!" I advised Quinn, who did just that.

_Thanks for that, Rashel._ Ash implanted the thought mind as easily as he would of speaking aloud. That was just one of the many new powers that Vampire's had gained since the old powers were awakened.

I laughed teasingly back.

Though actually, I didn't know why I was helping Quinn. I was still mad at him for forgetting Valentines a few weeks back. I mean, COME ON. Every single person in the place was planning a surprise. How had he been so obtuse as not to notice?

"...Delos and Magz?" Mare was talking, and I hadn't even noticed.

"What?"

"I said, when are Delos and Magz coming back?"

Mare had immediately made firm friends with Maggie. I think she was pretty much her first friend in Daybreak. Mare and I got along fine, too, but that was mostly because Quinn and Ash were best mates. Since they spent all of their time together, the pair of us was sort of lumped together.

"I don't know. Ask Poppy."

Poppy and Thea are the joint leaders of the soul mates in Daybreak. They knew everything- where we were, what we were up to.

Mare tensed at the sound of her name, and her nostrils flared.

Oh yeah, and Mare hates her. I think it was because of the fact that Ash had attempted to seduce Poppy last year. Obviously, I found it hilarious, and mentioned her whenever possible.

"I'll ask Thea."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, long enough for the guys to call it a draw.

They came jogging up, slightly sweaty and breaths, with Ash's arm slung around Quinn's shoulder.

"I could have taken you, easy," Quinn was telling him.

"Huh. I wasn't even trying. And you were struggling."

"You _cheated._"

"You cheated, as well. Don't think I couldn't see Rashel giving you advice."

My soul mate actually went a bit pink in the face. Aw, he was so cute sometimes.

Ash went straight over to Mare and gave her a peck on the cheek. She actually smiled- before he took a long glug of her drink.

"Get your own!"

While those two fought, Quinn made be budge up on the recliner.

When I was half hanging off and he was comfortable, he slung his arm around me.

"So how was I?" he grinned.

"Uh, pretty average."

He grabbed me mock roughly by the shoulders. "Pretty average?"

I shrugged, not backing down, going along with the joke. "You were okay," I amended.

He tickled me. I yelped, trying to get away.

"I'll show you average," he whispered, before pressing his lips to mine.

They whole world faded away, while the silver chord hummed, content.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review, this one may be a little boring.**

**I do not own Night World.**

**Keller and Galen**

**Galen's POV**

"Wanna go for a run?" Keller asked me eagerly.

When I first transformed, she was almost distraught. Now, she loves it. She considers me somebody to play with.

That basically meant we ran _every_ day.

"I'd prefer it if we stayed in... and watched a movie?"

"That's so lame, Gal."

"Yeah, well, being lame can be fun."

"Fun." She snorted, and then shook her mane of black, shiny hair. All at once I forgot about our stupid discussion, and marvelled.

_She's all mine. Forever. _

Keller blinks. "What are you staring at? Have I got blood on my teeth?"

I walk the short distance between her and gather her up in my arms. "No. You're perfect. You're always perfect."

I could feel her tensing up, not used to all the displays of affection. Having someone to love is new for her.

She looks up at me with a small smile. Then she sighs. "What movie have you got in mind, then?"

****

After we'd settled down with The Final Destination, armed with butter popcorn and grape soda, Keller snuggles into my side.

She had a good laugh at me whenever I yelled out.

When I did it for the fourth time, she went, "Come on! That blood squirted ten feet out of that guy. That's not scary."

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Doesn't _anything_ scare you, Keller?"

She thought for a second, frown wrinkles materializing on her forehead. Then she uttered the two sweetest words I'd ever heard her say.

"Losing you."

"That's not going to _happen._"

She turned to look back at the screen, most probably as a distraction, and I clutched her wrists.

"Look at me!" when she didn't respond, I shook her gently.

Then she looked up me, and I almost winced at the expression on hew face. She looked like a five year old girl, vulnerable and confused.

"But what about Iliana?" she whispered.

The movie was forgotten now; all I cared about was Keller.

"_There's nothing there. Nothing."_

"But there could be," she pointed out. "There could be so much there."

"Without you, I am nothing," I said fiercely.

"But what if-"

"What if _what?"_

"What if the 'shifters don't agree to the bond? What if you have to marry her?"

I stared her down. "That's not going to happen," I repeated, more gentle now. I knew to tread lightly here, like eggshells. This was a raw nerve for Keller. She still hasn't accepted the fact that we can be together.

"I got you something," I told her, and watched her smile shine and then falter.

"Another poem?"

"No. Not a poem."

I dug into the back pocket of my jeans, and dug out a jewellery box.

Wait though- don't think I'm proposing. Even I know Keller would never agree to that, not in her state of mind.

Keller's eyes widen when she see's the box.

"Tiffany's," she whispers, almost questioningly.

"The one and only."

I opened the clasp and revealed a shiny gold necklace. It was designed by Blaise, and made my Tiffany's. Its design was intricate, complicated. Diamonds twinkled in the little spaces. But the most remarkable thing was the capital K and G that were entwined with each other.

Keller gasps, and reaches out for it. "For me?"

I fasten the present around her neck, and kissed the place my fingers touched.

"You and me, babe, against the world."

_I thought I'd write about this particular couple, as there's not very much about them._


	5. Chapter 5

**Delos's POV**

**Maggie and Delos**

"Would it kill you to use the door?" Maggie asked me, rolling her eyes.

She's just passed her driving test, and she was taking me for a ride. I'd leaped in the convertible from the roof, to many glares from Magz.

"This way's quicker. What time are we going to be home by?"

"However long it takes. Honestly, you're always asking me that."

While we drove, Magz started making weird hand gestures to the other cars. It looked like she was _waving._

"Do you know them?" I enquired when she did it for the third time.

She started laughing, which infuriated me. "What's so funny? I demand to know!"

She raised her eyebrows, not refraining from laughing at all. "You demand?"

I looked down. "Fine. Please would you tell me what is so amusing?"

She snorted. "I'm indicating, and thanking drivers. I don't actually know them."

I pout. "How was I supposed to know that?"

She looked at me as if I was the cutest little baby she'd ever set eyes upon. "You're so unaware. Sometimes I think that's why I love you."

That softens me a bit. I lean towards her. "Nah, I'm pretty sure it's because of my amazing personality."

Once again, she rolls her eyes at me. I can't help myself from reaching over and kissing her then, ignoring her muffled shrieks. After a bit, she gives in and kisses me back.

Beeps start going off behind us.

I pull away, laughing.

She blushes, quickly getting out of the way of the cars behind us. "We're going to Mare's when we get back."

"Aw, do we have to? Is it just me or is Ash totally creepy?"

She smacks my arm, trying to be menacing. "Stop being so mean! They're good friends of ours, and we're visiting them. Okay?"

I rubbed my arm, knowing the pain would disappear in a few seconds anyway. "I was _kidding._"

I wasn't, actually. I like him, but his ever changing emotions and eye colour remind me distantly of my dad.

But Mare was cool, and hopefully James would be there, too. He seemed nice.

"Do you think the animals will be okay without us?"

"Err; I'm pretty sure they'll be fed by someone. The slaves aren't complete morons."

"I know that, obviously. I was just thinking about the birds... my brother insisted on staying with them this weekend. I don't trust the matron with him, not after the way she attempted to kill Aradia."

"He'll be fine. I'm more worried about this meeting with Thierry. Do you think he has any new leads or something?"

"You never _listen, _do you? The note said he wanted us to meet with Keirlan."

"The new wild power?"

"The very same. Maybe you could read the note next time, instead of chucking it over to me."

"I definitely recall skimming it!"

"Of course you did."

Keirlan Harman. The lost witch, and newly discovered wild power. Violet eyes. Dark hair. Always accompanied by his best friend, Sarah. Apparently he's one of her two soul mates. Unlucky. See, I occasionally listen. I just didn't assume we would be meeting him now.

"He doesn't sound very promising."

Maggie glares. "Yes, that's right, be negative about the future of humans if you please. You're just jealous because you wanted to be the only male wild power."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not- this argument is pointless and stupid. End of discussion."

Maggie pulled up at a small flat, the one that belonged to Ash and Mary- Lanett. Much richer than all the other day breakers- excluding the wild powers. Ash is so spoiled.

Mare was waiting in the doorway, nervously tapping her nails on the door way.

When she sees Magz, she smiles, and comes to greet us. "Hi! Ash is in the shower, so-"

"No, he's not," said Ash, reappearing with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Ash is waiting for his soul-mate to come back _into_ the- oh, hi, Delos, Maggie."

Mare was blushing furiously at this point. "Ignore him. He's a numpty."

She led us into the sitting room, and we sat down. "How's the castle?" Mare asked.

"Fine, same as usual."

Ash disappeared and reappeared within minutes fully dressed, with 4 glasses of soda. "Mare's been bugging me about you two for a week now."

I inwardly groan. Ash looks about ready to reminisce, now.

Here we go.


	6. Chapter 6

R**ashel and Quinn**

**Quinn's POV**

**I do not own the night world.**

Rashel's mad at me. I can only tell because she keeps glaring at me, and she wasn't polite last night.

And of course, I know what she's mad about. Valentine's Day, a few weekends back.

Right now she's scowling in my general direction.

"Rashel?"

She narrows her eyes at me now. It's safe to say I'm in serious trouble right now.

"John."

Ooh, now I know this is really bad. She never calls me John.

"What's the matter?" I let confusion colour my tone.

She doesn't answer.

"Is it because I didn't place a bet on you when you fought against Jez on Tuesday?"

She snarls quietly in response, reminded.

Jez and Rashel had had a play fight, just a little thing. Morgead had suggested we place bets on who we thought would win- and obviously, I went for Jez.

"Because if it is, Shel, then I only choose her because she's half vampire..."

She throws a pillow at my head. "Shut up. I beat you once."

I fake pain, rubbing my head. "Ow."

No reaction.

"I got you something."

"New stake? Because I think I need one. There's a pesky little vampire I want rid of."

"Funny. No, I mean a real gift."

"Really? I was liking the whole stake idea, actually. It's not a bad idea."

"Only if it's for Timmy."

Timmy, unnoticeable in the back of the room, bares his fangs at me. Cool, he heard me.

"Just get on with it. He hasn't done anything."

"Well... you'll have to come with me to fetch it."

"That big? What is it, a bouncy castle?"

"You're not very good at being amusing, you know that? In fact, a lesser vampire would fight you for that joke."

"What _is _it?!"

"Come with me." I wink at Timmy sideways, who was in on the secret.

Rashel frowns, but obeys.

I can tell she's confused through the soul mate bond, but I don't bother to enlighten her. She'll find out soon enough.

I lead her outside, onto the roof, where Thierry's private jet was waiting, along with Danni with Rashel's belongings. Hell, that bag is H U G E.

Rashel screams. I tense up, not sure why, searching for danger.

It takes me a while to realise she's screaming in delight.

"Oh. My. God!" she yells.

Danni comes running over, not bothering to pick up that humungous bag.

"I packed double, because you know what airport's are like... plus you'll need diving wear, and the bikinis. And that fencing thing wouldn't fit into a smaller bag, but don't worry... I plumped it out with extra dresses. And there's a note saying what jeans go with what top, because I know you're useless with- argh!" Danni went flying as Rashel tackled her in massive hug.

"Thank you! OH MY GOD! What is this?"

I shrugged, smiling at her. "Couldn't miss out Valentine's, could I? Apparently, it's a hugely celebrated human holiday. So we're jetting off to the Bahamas' to dive, relax, and most importantly... fence."

Rashel's bouncing up and down; the most emotional I've ever seen her. Looking at Danni, I'd say she agreed.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

I raised my eyebrows. "You seriously thought that? I'm not that unromantic, and how could I fail to remember with everyone going on about it? - argh!"

I took a huge step back as Rashel jumped onto _me_ this time. She's kissing my face repeatedly, saying thank you in-between each one.

"You're the best..."

"Say it..."

"The best..."

"Go on..."

"Soul mate in the world!"

Danni ran through us, grabbing Rashel's arm and dragging her over to the jet. "You're going to be late."

I attempt to pick up Rashel's bag, yell out, and drop it. "_Fuck, _that's heavy."

"I only packed the bare essentials. Aren't you the strong vampire guy? I carried that up the ten flights of stairs without breaking a sweat."

I shake out my arm dramatically. "I think it's _dislocated_."

Danni rolls her eyes. "Just pick the damn thing up."

I tried again, spreading my weight so I could pick it up easily. I'd misjudged it's heaviness before.

"What did you pack -bricks?"

But she didn't hear me over the hum of the engine. She waves goodbye to a sobbing Rashel, gives me a parting grimace, and runs off in her six inch platforms.

The jet started flying smoothly through the air.

Rashel looks at me. "I love you, you know that?"

I wink at her. "Uh huh. I know."

She flips me off.

Just like old times.

**Please review! If you have any requests for who you want me to write about, I'd love to hear them!**

**Its-Keanna-Babe x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Night World.**

**Mare's POV.**

**Delos, Magz and Ash and Mare are all in the sitting room- Ash is talking about their week in Briar Creek.**

"She looked so shocked to see me- did I tell you that?"

"Only about forty times," muttered Delos, supposedly under his breath. Ash didn't even hear.

"So I was like- 'Guess who?' and then..."

*****

"Where were you?" I demanded of Ash. Obviously, I was glad he was here, but he was still late.

"I take it you've forgiven me, then? Slayed enough dragons, have I? Couldn't fit them into my bag, though."

"Stop joking. You're late."

Ash shrugs, and I only I could of guessed the pain behind his now yellow eyes. "Mission. I bet you missed me. I would have."

I narrow my eyes at him, contemplating hitting him. Only there wasn't any spare wood near by... unless I used the table.

"Mare..." he began.

I tensed up. Now he was approaching the subject I knew he was here for.

I still didn't know if I was completely ready. To love him, yes. To leave everything behind... not so much.

"You're still not ready." It wasn't a question. He was merely stating fact.

I looked up into his eyes, now a pale green, and whispered, "I don't know."

Kestrel looked at us through the corner of her eyes. "Um, lover boy, I think it's time we bounced..."

It took me a second to realise she was talking to Mark.

He opened his mouth to protest, but then Jade poked her head around the door and said, "Dance?"

He ran off. Kestrel looked at us, a glint in her eyes. "I'd listen to him, if _I _were you. He has some pretty good points."

Huh?

Kestrel didn't elaborate; she followed Mark and Jade, shouting, "Rowan?"

I turned my gaze on Ash again, and said, "Explain."

He looked down. "You need to come with me. Please."

"But it's not safe..."

"You don't understand. It's not safe _here._ I joined Circle Daybreak when I left here, and found out a lot of things..."

"About what?"

"The end of the world. Circle Daybreak-"

"What's that?"

"It's a place for witches, vampires, shape shifters... and humans. It used to be just witches, but now it's for anyone who wants us to be allies and that."

"I meant the end of the world thing. I know what Daybreak is. Rowan told me."

"Well... apparently the human world is going to end."

"The human world?"

"Uh, there have been four worlds so far. The shape shifters ruled for ten thousand years, then that world ended... then it was the witches for ten thousand years, then... us for ten thousand years. But now it's the humans. And the millennium marks the-"

"End of our ten thousand years?"

"Yeah. And we want to stop it."

I traced his cheek bones gently, and he shivered. "You said we."

"Yeah. I guess I do, too."

"Who else?"

"My cousin, James. My best friend... Quinn."

"QUINN wants to help us?"

"Well... it's not as simple as that, love. You know who you and I are soul mates? Well, it's becoming increasingly popular for Night World citizens to find soul mate's now- Redferns in particular."

"And Quinn..."

"Has a human soul mate."

"Whoa."

"Yeah. But now we're searching for four wild powers to save the world... I'm not explaining this right. I'll tell you properly when we-"

"But that doesn't make where you are any safer."

"Here you have no protection... and Thierry's home does."

"Thierry?"

"Leader of Daybreak."

"A witch, then?"

"No. First ever made vampire."

I was momentarily confused. Then I had it sussed. "He has a human soul mate, too?"

"Yeah. But do you see why you have to come with me? Humans have no shield from Night World citizens any more. Any human is fair game."

"What about Mark..."

"He's already coming."

"Oh. Don't I have to be a vampire to be with you?"

Ash kissed me softly. My pulse raced, and he chuckled.

"Only if you want to."

"I'm coming with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now... shopping?"

"I was hoping _you'd _say that. Now what do I need?"

"Whatever you want. It's on Thierry..."

****

"So we brought a whole load of junk..."

"Gucci is not junk."

"Whatever. So we brought some clothes... and here we are."

"Lovely story. I think I know it off by heart by now. Actually, I thought that after the 20th time you told me."

"DELOS!"

"Sorry."

I snuggled into Ash, who was glaring at Delos with madness in his eyes.

"Blue fire, remember? Leave it."


	8. Chapter 8

**Gillian and David.**

**I do not own Night world. **

**Gillian's POV**

David's hands were clenched by his side, a sure sign he was annoyed.

At least his anger wasn't directed at me.

He slammed his fist into the steering wheel, stressing out.

"Calm down," I told him. "Talk to me."

"I'm just so mad!" he exploded.

We'd just been at school for our last day, as we were moving to Las Vegas to be nearer to Daybreak.

Tanya had caught up with us outside the school. Needless to say, she hadn't exactly been civil. She'd called me a man-stealing-hoe, and David a kiss-her-and-leave-her-guy.

"Calm down," I repeated, though not even I was feeling that way at the moment.

"Saying that to me! On my last day, as well."

"Ignore her. She's not worth it."

"I can't believe she called you a hoe."

"Think of something else."

"Ash is an idiot?"

I laughed. "That is true. But don't let Mare hear you say that. She thinks the sun shines out of his ass."

"Did I tell you that he and Quinn went to a gay bar?"

"No. Why?"

He shrugged. "James and I might have told them it was a strip club. It was pretty funny."

I slapped him. "David!"

"It was."

"Didn't I warn you about getting vampires mad at you? They're stronger than you."

David parked the car outside Thierry's home, and flexed his muscles. "Whatever. I could take them with my mad skills."

"With Rashel helping Quinn? Uh, huh."

"I could explain to her how funny it was. She'd understand. Seriously, the pictures of them in a skirt are enough to give you a heart attack."

"You didn't?"

"I did. Ash was Hannah Montana, and Quinn was Bella from Twilight."

I couldn't help myself, I started laughing. Ash and Quinn and Morgead are always pulling stunts on the guys. It was pretty funny knowing they'd got their just desserts.

"James is hiding. He warned me about something, but I can't remember..." David frowned ads he tried to recall the advice.

"Ah, man," he groaned.

"What?"

"He said not to go out for a while."

I could see Ash approaching the car, armed with Mare with a bucket, and a hose.

I could warn David. Or I could watch.

Screw it, I'm watching.

I knew was that this was going to be hilarious.

We were outside Thierry's house now, and Ash was getting closer with the hose. Mare was laughing already.

David still didn't notice. "Do you think he'd- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He screamed as Ash turned the hose on full blast on him, and Mare chucked a bucket of what looked like green slime over his head. I jumped out of the car to get out of the way, and almost fell to the ground inv violent laughter when I saw David.

He was drenched, covered in slime, and still yelling out.

Ash snorted, turning the water off. "That's what you get for dressing me up as Hannah Mon-stupid-Tana. Oh, and wait..." he turned the hose on directly in David's face. "That's from Quinn."

David was squirming. I couldn't make out any of the curses he was shouting.

Ash inclined his head towards me. "Oh, hey Gillian. Alright?"

I nodded, and he grinned at me.

He then picked up a shrieking Mare, the hose, and the bucket, and ran off towards their flat.

David was spluttering in shock. "Don't say it," I warned him. "You brought this upon yourself."

"Son of a bitch," he said anyway.

Aw, good times. Good times.

**I wanted to include this couple, but they're so impossible to write about! It got a bit rambling towards the end, but hopefully the next one won't be so lame!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thea and Eric**

**Thea's POV**

"Where's Blaise?"

"Um, last I saw her she was planning some sort of spell."

"About what?"

Eric shrugs. "I don't know. You can't watch her twenty four seven, Y'know. She's trying."

"I know... I just worry about her."

"Worry about us, instead."

"There's nothing to worry about... everything's perfect."

Eric kisses me very softly, and all doubts about my cousin go out of the window.

My minds just chanting- _Eric, Eric, Eric._

Eric deepens the kiss, and my mind explodes. We meet in the halfway point between our subconscious.

"Hey," he says gently, tracing my bottom lip with his finger.

Distantly, I'm aware our actual bodies are still embracing, but here was where we really were.

"I'm sorry. I'm just stressed, Y'know? I'm teaching Poppy and Gillian on my own because Blaise won't help... and it's just getting to me, I guess."

"You take on too much," Eric frowned.

"Says you? How many sports did you take this year? Basket ball, tennis, baseball, ice hockey, and table tennis. That's five."

"I can deal with it. Teaching witches is a whole different matter. You need rest."

"They need to learn."

"One day couldn't hurt? We could do whatever you want? Stay in, or something?"

"We could go out. I feel cooped up."

"Avatar?"

"We watched that six times, already. Come on. Valentine's Day has come out."

Eric groans. "That's just a depressing story. And it's not even Valentine's anymore."

I look down at my left hand, and feel my heart swell when I see the promise ring Eric presented to me on Valentines.

"We could take Ros."

"That would make it slightly less than impossible if you wanted to watch that, then. Feminist, remember? She doesn't watch corny movies like that."

"We're corny."

"Can't we just drill nails into my head instead? That's a bit more enjoyable."

There was a loud pop as the connection between us faltered, and broke.

"Please?"

As expected, Ros refused to come with us. We were just settling down with the movie when we spotted James and Poppy.

"Thea! Eric!" shouted Poppy enthusiastically.

The man next to us glared. "Shut the fuck up," he hissed.

Whoa, anger issues or what?

The subtitles started coming on the screen. "Meet you outside?"

"How about now!!!"

"Would you close your traps? It's starting!" yelled the man next to us.

"You're making more noise than us."

A woman and her boyfriend turned around and told us to be quiet.

In the end, the four of us just left. We found a cafe, and ordered coffee.

"Thea... you do realise that Blaise is hitting on my brother, right?"

"Aw, hell. Tell him not to accept any drink or gift of any kind..."

"She hasn't put a spell on him. She... asked him out."

My mouth opened wide. "She what?"

I scanned through my brain, thinking of moments when Blaise had ever asked out any boy she wanted to trick. No. There was no time.

But that didn't mean anything... she changed her tactics each time.

Not Poppy's brother...

"They're with Hugh and Claire."  
"They're double dating?" that sounded unlikely.

"I don't think she wants to harm him."

"Poppy," James said to her, reminding her of something.

"Oh, yes. Where does my brain go? Quinn and Rashel have gone to the Bahamas. Ash and Mare have gone home for the weekend. Thierry just thought I should update you."

"The Bahamas?"

"To fence, apparently. I don't understand it, either."

Eric and James began talking... I guess we were boring them with all the soul mate talk.

"Morgead is in some serious trouble, I'm telling you that."

That piqued my interests. "Why?"

James snickered. "Jez teased him about putting a camera in the shower... and he actually did it. And he failed to turn it off when Thistle and Raven stayed over, and they used it."

"No? What did Jez say?"

"Um, it was hard to tell. A lot of curses. And she threatened him with a stake. In fact, she turned one on him."

"Is he okay?"

"Err- what do you think? Jez says she's never touching him again."

"Poor guy."

Eric winced when I slapped him.

"I didn't mean THAT. Ouch."

Poppy's face went red from trying not to laugh.

"Anything else? We're missing the movie."

"Keirlan and Sarah are coming over this weekend."

"How is he?"

"Uh, pissed. He says everything with his girlfriend was going fine until she found her soul mates."

"Who did she even choose?"

"I don't know. I don't even think Thierry knows, not yet. Anyway, all the wild powers and their soul mates are coming over. Excluding Morgead, of course."

"Jez is that mad?"

"He videoed her friends in the shower. Can you blame her?"

"Can you blame him?" muttered James.

"They're pretty hot," agreed Eric.

Poppy and I gave them such dirty looks, they immediately backtracked.

"Obviously, not to us... because you're so beautiful."

"Uh, huh."

_You are so busted when we get home._ I sent the message to Eric, who stiffened.

Good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Jez and Morgead**

**Morgead's POV**

**I do not own Night World.**

"I'm sorry," I pleaded.

Jez growled at me, and her eyes darted towards her fighting stick. Not a good sign.

"I didn't know they were coming over-"

"You put a camera in the shower!"

Jez's hair whipped around her face like a red storm as she got to her feet. She stalked towards me, and I backed up against the door.

"Sorry!"

"You are so lucky I'm in a good mood, Morgy..."

"This is a good mood?"

"I've never been so embrassed in my life!"

"Not even the time when- ouch!" Jez kicked me hard on the shins.

"Don't joke!"

"PMS or what?" I muttered, forgetting just how good a hearer Jez is.

She pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, and slashed her nail through the skin of her arm. "Don't make me," she warned me.

I knew she wasn't actually going to do it... didn't I? Would she use her blue fire on me?

She's even madder than the time I suggested- never mind.

"Jez..." I began for the thousandth time.

She snarled at me, getting ready to pounce. When she leapt through the air, I was ready. I slanted my body so she wouldn't have much to attack, and planted my feet equally apart.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, and her arms around my neck.

I took an involuntarily step back- what game was she playing?

Her lips fiercely met mine with enough power to make me gasp.

If this was a ruse to get me distracted, it was working.

"Don't... ever... do... that... again!" she yelled through kisses.

"If it means this after; I'm not promising anything."

"You're mine! I won't have you hitting on other girls!"

Oh. So this was what she was going on about.

It's not the fact that I put a camera in the shower. She's jealous.

"Jez, look at me." When she turned her head towards me, I grabbed her face in-between my hands.

"That camera was a joke. I didn't want to see Thistle and Raven in the shower... I wanted to make you laugh. I love you, you idiot. How can you think I'd want anybody else?"

She jumps down, and I know the fight is over.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm phoning Keller right now- you're going to go out with her. Forget about this, okay?"

Inside, I was gleeful that I'd actually gotten away with it. _That _was unexpected.

When Keller arrived, and they went shopping, I finally took the camera out of the shower.

It was full of dead batteries, anyway.

**Keller, Jez, and Blaise.**

**Blaise's POV**

"Aw, come on. As if Morgead ever looks at anybody other than you."

We'd gone over this twelve times already. I yawned, and Keller glared over at me.

"I know... I just worry, Y'know? There's so many full vampire girls he could have, and he chooses me."

I snort, and lean over the table in the coffee shop. "You chose him, remember?" I said to her, already smiling.

Keller raised her eyebrows. "I take it you have a plan?"

I blinked innocently. "What, me?"

Jez giggles. Not happy enough, not quite a Jez laugh. I try again. "All these mighty fine witches going about- and you choose him. Come on, Jez."

A real laugh this time. Keller looks relieved, and starts talking about the subject I knew she really wanted to discuss.

"Galen wants to marry me."

I roll my eyes. "You're the last to actually know that, Keller. We already knew."

Keller tapped her fingers on the table nervously.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know anything about pregnancy, do you?"

"Why?" asked Jez, curious.

I giggled. "These eyes see everything. I already know."

"How the..."

"I saw you come out of the super market with a test yesterday."

Jez looked from me to Keller and back to me again. "Okay, now I'm confused."

"Looks like you're not the only one with problems, Jez...Keller's up the duff!"

Keller winces, and slaps my hand. I hiss, as she's broken a nail.

Jez's eyes widen. "Um, there was me thinking this was about my shitty life...hard luck, Keller."

"How does it work?" I grinned, ready to tease the hell out of her.

Hey, I may have joined Daybreak, but I'm certainly no saint. I've got to get my kicks somehow.

Jez leans in. "Yeah. How does it work?" she's ready to have a laugh, too.

"Does it come out like an animal?"

"Do you use ropes to get it out like in the documentary?"

"What form did you-"

"Yeah, how did it-"

Keller closes her eyes. "It's just like normal!" she shouts, gaining the attention of the waiter.

He runs over. "Drink, madam? Cake?"

Keller waves him away. "It's a baby!"

The waiter starts to look a little nervous. "Um, I'll leave you guys to it..."

He runs off, whispering, "Don't go near table seven! Girl talks!"

"I can't believe this. Everyone's getting pregnant! Gillian's got a bump. Mare's looking a bit chubby. Thea's running around with tests by the dozen. Now you! Will it ever end?"

"Apparently not."

Jez shakes her head in disbelief. "To think I almost murdered my soul mate today. There was me thinking it couldn't get any worse than that. Now I'm being overshadowed by a pregnant cat, witch and a human. Is there any justice?"

I shrug. "It could be worse. You might not even of known Morgead was your soul mate."

"Lucky me. I got the pick of the crop."

"Or leftovers," jokes Keller, and we all fall about laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the cut off point for this book.**

**The sequel is named Death of John Quinn, and will be the continuation of the book. **

**Thank you**

**Its-Keanna-Babe x x **


End file.
